The Nibbly Bits
by Chvrch3s
Summary: Siblings share the closest bond, especially twins. Follow Edward and Alice through their life together taking only bites of the Nibbly Bits along the way. The following story contains references to murder and morals of a dubious nature.


The Nibbly Bits

**Pairing: **Edward and Alice

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Siblings share the closest bond, especially twins. Follow Edward and Alice through their life together taking only bites of the Nibbly Bits along the way.

**Warnings (if necessary): **The following story contains references to murder and morals of a dubious nature.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No infringements intended. All original intellectual property is solely owned by its creator; the author.

**Categories: **Friendship/Horror

**-O-**

Edward stared at the black tufts of hair on her head. They stuck out everywhere, practically screaming to be stared at. He wanted to touch them. They seemed like something nice to touch. It took a few tries but he finally was able to latch his fingers on and proudly tugged at her baby-fine locks. That's when she started to cry.

Loudly.

Their mother appeared and picked up Alice. She cooed at his sister and moved her to a nearby table to change her diaper. Edward was annoyed, mostly at himself. He should have thought to cry, then he could have gotten his diaper changed first.

**-O-**

"I don't want to!" Edward shouted as he sat at the top of the stairs. "They can't make me!"

"Mamma says you have to!" Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I look stupid! I'm not coming." He did look stupid, embarrassingly so, in the green and red sweater with Rudolph's head on the front. The bright red nose lit up for crying out loud! How was he supposed to face his entire family for their Christmas Eve party dressed like this?

Alice sighed and hopped up the stairs. She sat next to him and held out her hand. "We'll look stupid together."

That was when he noticed her green and red sweater, this one had a Snowman's face on it. Incredulously its nose lit up as well. What kind of stores was their mother shopping at?

"Okay." he conceded and took her little hand in his. "But if Aunt Esme pinches my cheek one more time, I'm gonna to bite it clean off."

**-O-**

"I'll take James." Emmett said with his arms menacingly crossed over his chest. "Masen, that leaves you Eric or the Shrimp. I'd say you're screwed either way."

Edward's brow furrowed. Emmett had taken the last decent player. He knew for sure Eric couldn't play ball to save his life, but he'd never once played with Alice. She was always doing girly things, in fact she shouldn't even have been here. If it wasn't for their father insisting he take her along, Edward wouldn't be in this mess; forced to pick his scrawny twin sister for his team.

"Fine. Alice, you're on my team."

Alice hopped up and down, clapping. Edward almost regretted not taking Eric.

Thirty minutes later he _was_ regretting not taking Eric.

"I swear I can do it Eddie." Alice pleaded. "Give me a chance?"

She had stayed in the outfield until Mike got called home and they'd lost their pitcher, now she was begging for a shot at the position.

"Yeah _Eddie._" Emmett mimicked. "Give your _wittle _sister a chance."

"Alright." Edward reluctantly handed the ball to Alice, then placed his cap on her head. It was two sizes too big. "Just try not to embarrass yourself too bad."

Edward fell back from the force as the third pitch his his mit.

"Ho-ly shit!" Emmett said, dropping his bat in disgrace.

James yelled from the dugout, "Tomorrow she's on our team."

"No way." Edward shook his head. "She's my sister, she's always going to be on my team no matter what."

**-O-**

"Is it dead?"

"It's not breathing so I'm pretty sure it is."

"Daddy's going to beat your butt when he finds out. He told you to only fire that BB gun at the practice targets. "

"Why would he find out Alice? Are you going to tell him?"

"No. I guess not."

They quietly stared at Mrs. Cope's dead orange Tabby cat for a few minutes. Edward wondered if Alice had the same tingly feeling down low in her belly like he did.

"Well, I guess we should bury it." Alice sighed.

"You think so?"

"We don't want anyone to find it. You're the only one in the neighborhood with a gun, they'll know it was one of us who shot it."

"You're right." Edward agreed, glad he could count on Alice to think logically at a time like this.

**-O-**

"Just pass her the note, will ya'?"

Alice shook her head, "No. That's just weird. I'm not passing her a note. What if she never invites me over again?"

"C'mon Alice, stop being stubborn. I'm not asking you to do anything crazy. Just pass her the note. I want to know if she'll go to the 8th grade prom with me."

"Here's an idea: why don't you just _ask _her?"

"Don't be absurd."

"I know if a boy was going to ask me, I'd expect him to actually talk. Not pass silly notes."

"Yeah well, nobody is going to ask you with all that metal in your mouth. When you snore at night I swear I can hear NPR coming through your braces."

"Jerkface! Now I am _definitely_ not giving her the note."

**-O-**

"Just go away!" Alice cried through her bedroom door.

"It's going to be okay." He said, his nose pressed to the other side of her door. "It's not the end of the world."

"How would you know Edward? _You _get to go on dates. It's so not fair! I hate him!"

He could hear her slide down the door, he mimicked her movements. Pressed his back to the door frame and rested his arms on his knees. It _wasn't_ fair he was allowed to date and Alice couldn't, but if he was being honest with himself, he preferred their father's rule. Alice was so tiny and he knew what boys their age were after.

"We could always murder him in his sleep." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah?" Alice sniffled. Her tone was almost hopeful.

"Sure." He smiled. "Potassium chloride in his night-cap or something."

"Thats too easy for him. Maybe we could slice his throat while he's in his bed?"

"That might be too messy. Plus, we'd get caught. We'd have to think of ways to go about it surreptitiously. What about smothering him with his pillow?"

"Hmmm." He could hear her shift to her knees, pressed her cheek to the door. "Why not a blow to the temple? We could say he fell."

"If it's going to look like an accident, we could just push him down the stairs."

"Drag his body behind the car, let his flesh peel off on the asphalt." She was giggling now.

Edward wasn't amused anymore though. He felt as if there were gold fish swimming in his stomach. He felt... aroused.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?" He breathed out.

"I know about the animals. All those shallow graves in the woods by our house."

He could feel the pinch of panic, his heart started to race. What could he say in his defense?

As if knowing what he was feeling she quickly assured him, "It's okay. I'd never tell. I... I understand."

**-O-**

"Hurry up Eddie." Alice was having trouble keeping Jessica pinned down. The girl was not that much bigger than her, but she was still pretty feisty.

"Where the hell is it?" Edward wanted to know.

"It's in there. Keep looking."

"I don't know how you can find anything in this bag of yours. It's a fucking black hole."

"Just hurry up, will ya'?"

"Fuck it." Edward tossed the her backpack on the floor. "Just hold her head under the water again. We'll find the knife later. Cut her up afterwards."

**-O-**

"Edward?" His mother asked wearily, "Where did this blood on your collar come from?"

He shifted nervously in his seat and shot a glance at his sister.

"Did you forgot to tell mom Eddie?" Alice asked not looking up from her magazine. "He had a nosebleed today mom. Nothing to worry about."

"Another one Edward?"

He nodded then crammed a slice of pizza into his mouth, hoping not to have to answer anymore questions. It was the third time this month he had forgotten to wash the blood out of his clothes before throwing it into the laundry. He needed to be more careful.

**-O-**

"Open yours first." Alice said, her smile threatening to crack her delicate face in half.

"At the same time." Edward suggested.

They ripped opened the envelopes and both hurriedly read the letters.

"Well?" Emmett prodded.

The twins looked at each other, their green eyes glistening and then hugged one another.

"You both got into the same college?" Rosalie asked. "I swear you two are joined at the hip."

Emmett shook his head. "Edward, bro, how you 'pposed to do real damage or be a wild man at school with the Shrimp riding your coattails?"

Edward smiled down at his sister. "Not worried about it Em. I think I'll be able to do more than enough damage with Alice by my side."

**-O-**

"Hey! Turn it back on. I like that song." Alice protested.

Edward smacked her hand when she reached for the car radio. "Why were you out so late with him last night?"

"With who? Jasper?"

"Who else?"

"I told you, we were just studying."

Edward snorted. They had been "studying" a lot the past couple of months.

Alice glared at her brother, she could tell where this conversation was going and didn't like it.

"You're an asshole."

"_I'm_ the asshole?"

"Yes! I've never once complained about Tanya. You have no right to -"

"This has nothing to do with Tanya. This is about you running off with that jackass all the time. If you're always busy with him, when are we going to have time to do our thing?"

"Nothing has changed Eddie. We can still do everything we've always done together -"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Edward asked, surprised the words actually passed his clenched lips.

"What?" She asked astounded. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a question that you are avoiding answering. Now tell me. Are you sleeping with him?"

She turned away, crossed her arms and stared out the windshield. Edward could feel the shock of his accusations crackle through her small body, and turn into rage. It radiated off her in a very familiar way.

Alice wasn't like that; she was a good girl.

He thought maybe he should apologize. "Hey look, a hitchhiker."

Her face seemed to let go of some of the anger as she saw the scruffy, young man on the side of the road. He held a sign that said "Hungry, Hungry, Hippie! Need: food/ride/love."

"We should pick him up. You never know what kind of psychos are out at this hour." Alice insisted with a devilish smile.


End file.
